Never Too Late
by Mrs. Edward Pattinson
Summary: Bella’s always had a tough life but when everything was perfect, the one she loved most got married and left. She never thought she’d get her chance with Edward but that’s all going to change with one trip to the diner. R&R. First AH fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Soul

**Okay so I was extremely bored this last weekend and I decided that I take a chance and try to write an all human twilight story. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a long long time, and I'm going to try and do that soon as I can. But anyways this was just a sudden idea I had since lately I have been reading a bunch of all great human stories, please review and tell me what you think, and maybe I'll continue (: This first chapter is basically telling you what's going on and about everyone. Thanks again everyone. Hope its good.**

**Summary: Bella's always had a tough life but when everything was perfect, the one she loved most got married and left. She never thought she'd get her chance with Edward but that's all going to change with one trip to the diner. R&R. First AH fanfic.**

**P.S. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Bella are all 23. Edward is 24 and Emmett is 25. The date we begin is November 21, 2013.**

"Bella!" My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, screamed as they let themselves in my apartment. Why did I give them a key again?

I sighed and decided it'd be easier to just see what they wanted, I closed my book and it landed with a thump on my desk. I walked into the living room and saw them sitting there, with sly smiles on their face. It was times like these that I wondered how I was friends with them, Alice and Rosalie were so much alike whereas I was different.

We all became best friends when I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad at 14 years old, starting a new school as a freshman wasn't easy especially since everyone knew why I was there. My mom and dad had divorced when I was just an infant, my mom never told me anything about my dad and I had assumed he had left us but after the incident I found out everything and I couldn't believe my mom had lied to me all those years.

I had thought I would be miserable, but Alice and Rosalie along with Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper and Alice's older brothers, Emmett and Edward, took me under their wing. And for some unknown reason I became great friends with all of them.

Alice was a tiny girl with short black hair and pretty hazel eyes, not even 5 feet tall but she was fierce and filled with kindness. She was obsessed with fashion and extremely hyper, you couldn't help but love her.

Rosalie was gorgeous, with her long legs, wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She may seem like a girly-girl but she cussed like a sailor and was better at fixing cars then any guy I knew.

Jasper was extremely tall and lean. He had long blonde hair and the same color eyes as his sister. He wasn't the most talkative guy around but he gave the best advice.

Emmett was one of the biggest and funniest guys ever, he was always there to lighten up the mood and make you laugh when you knew you were about to cry. He loved sports and took pride in working out. We all called him our big teddy bear.

Forks had soon turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me, I didn't need any friends because I had my family, that's what I thought we all were and for a while everything seemed to be perfect. Alice and Jasper began dating, as well as Rosalie and Emmett.

Then there was Edward and myself, Edward was a year older then me and also the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life with his bronze hair, intense green eyes and strong (not Emmett strong) build he was like a greek god.

We told each other everything, and he knew the one thing even Alice and Rose didn't. Edward had always been there for me and I knew we had a special connection. Well I thought we did, until Stacy Dell came into the picture Junior year, I remember Edward telling me that he thought he loved her before his graduation and I almost broke down in front of him. I said I felt sick (which wasn't exactly a lie) and left. Alice had showed up at my house with Rose five minutes later, to comfort me as I cried.

After that I tried to pretend everything would be okay, and I think everyone believed me until that night I got the letter in the mail, the one that said:

You're invited

To witness the joining of Edward Cullen and Stacy Dell

September 13 , 2009...

That was the only part I saw before I fell to the ground, crying. It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, he was marrying her on my birthday, my birthday. Alice was beyond furious, when I called her sobbing asking her to check her mail. She hadn't talked to Edward since he graduated and this was news to their entire family. None of them liked Stacy, she was a mean bitch, but Edward couldn't see it. I think that broke my heart the most.

I didn't go, I couldn't do it. I knew for a fact at the part where the preacher asked, if anyone has any objections I would've said something. And at the part where he declared them husband and wife I knew I wouldn't be able to take it.

Now it was four years later, Alice and Rose were both married and here I was the only single one of the bunch. The last time I saw Mr. and Mrs. Cullen was at Rose and Emmett's wedding two years ago. I wasn't going to go but after Rose said she would kick them out rather than have me not come I decided to suck it up and went. I couldn't let her do that, they were more family then I would ever be. Edward had given me a hug, and I felt that same feeling I had all those years ago, when I went home that night I had cried myself to sleep.

I couldn't tell if Rose or Alice knew I still had feelings for Edward, but I think they did since I never dated and focused all my time and effort on my writing and my job at the diner. We all lived in Los Angeles and were all close to finishing our time at the University, well except for Edward, last I heard he moved to New York City.

"Hey girls. What's going on?" I asked as I cleared the memories out of my head.

"Boy, do we have news for you." Alice squealed, basically bouncing up and down. She began to speak but Rose put her hand over her mouth.

"Let's go to the diner then," she began and shot a look at Alice, "we'll tell you."

I laughed and agreed, I grabbed my jacket and got in Alice's yellow Porsche that Jasper had got her for Christmas.

When we got to the diner we all sat down and ordered the usual. I was beginning to get really curious.

"Okay, we're here. Tell me the news." I said eagerly as I took as I took a sip of my coffee.

"I'll tell you my news first." Rose said with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

I squealed and ran to hug her, "Oh my gosh, that's great. Have you told Emmett yet?"

"No, Alice took me to the doctors this morning, I'm about one month along. I'm going to tell him tonight." She explained seeming worried which Rosalie usually never was.

"Don't worry, I know Emmett will be thrilled. You guys will be great parents." I told her as Alice hugged her and agreed.

I was about to start asking more questions about the upcoming baby but then I remembered, "So what's the other news?" I asked them.

"You might want to sit down for this." Rose said. I sat and looked at them, they weren't saying anything and I was getting worried. Maybe something was wrong.

"Just spit it out already." I said frightened.

Alice took a deep breath, smiled, and said, "Okay, I just found out that

Edward is coming, he divorced Stacy." That was the last thing I remembered before everything went black.

**Okay, so what did you think? Good, Bad, Does it seem like it will be a good read? Review and let me know what you think. If you have any questions, I'm sure they'll be answered or you can just ask me. There's going to be some twists and turns and insiders. But not a whole lot of drama, mostly just fluff. I'm already working on the next chapter just in case. (: It will be Edwards point of view, I think we should let our boy tell his side of the story. Lol. Thanks Again.**


	2. Chapter 2: You Belong With Me

**Okay so here's Edward's point of view. Please read and review(: thanks.**

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I walked into the big building on 6th avenue and 52nd street, the one I have been so used to going into these past couple months. The chilly September wind blew around me as I walked inside. This building makes me think of the good and bad things of the last four years and how I could've done things differently.

I walked up to room 15C and knocked on the door. When the door opened, there was Stacy, her lawyer and my lawyer. Miranda Pattinson had been a great friend for years to me and when I asked for her help she was quick to respond. She was doing this for free and luckily was one of the best lawyers in Manhattan. I thought of her like a sister, since I didn't even talk to mine. I pushed back the guilty feelings and decided on dealing with this first.

"Mr. Cullen, you are five minutes late." Stacy's lawyer, who happened to be her brother Bobby Dell told me.

"I am extremely sorry, I just happened to be dropping our daughter off at daycare." Stacy rolled her eyes. "She didn't want me to leave, since what happened she is scared of everyone she loves leaving her." Sarcasm and anger apparent through my tone.

"You don't know that, she's a fucking three year old." Stacy heatedly said.

"Ms. Dell, you watch your language. And he does know that, the child therapist has told us that much." Miranda told her in a professional tone but I could tell she was beyond mad, Miranda loved Izzy.

I thought of my daughter as I tried to leave, her holding on to my leg crying, "Daddy please don't leave me. I love you." It broke my heart to see my precious little girl scared. "I promise I won't ever leave you, princess." I had told her. Her name was Isabel Lillian Cullen and she was born on June 11, 2010. She was my world, with her little green eyes just like mine and her curly blonde hair.

As Stacy started her rant, I sighed and looked at the paper of the incident in my hand, it seemed like it was yesterday. It read:

_On the night of June 8, 2013, Mrs. Stacy Cullen was left to take care of her daughter, Isabel Cullen because her husband and the child's father had to go out of town for strictly work reasons. According to the child and other sources, directly after Mr. Cullen left for Chicago, Stacy left the two year old girl alone at their apartment in New York City for three straight days without coming back. Mr. Cullen came back on early on the 11__th__ to celebrate their daughters third birthday and instead what he found was his daughter, dehydrated, hungry, soiled and in other words ill. He had no idea where his wife was so he immediately took his daughter to the hospital in concern for her health. After twenty four hours he still hadn't heard from his wife so he went to her office at work. He had a key to her room there and when he opened the door. He found his wife and her boss in a compromising position. He knew they had been having their problems and this had been the last chance. Mrs. Cullen hadn't been the greatest mother but Mr. Cullen never thought she would disregard her daughter this far. He filed for divorce the next day. Below are the signed papers ending the marriage of Mr. Edward Anthony Cullen and Ms. Stacy Kristen Dell. _

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at the signed papers of our divorce, for a while I thought I was making a mistake but now I realize the mistake was giving Stacy all these chances. My daughter and I deserved better than Stacy, she clearly didn't care about us.

I looked up when I heard intense yelling, "No, she's my daughter too! You can't take her away from me, I'm not an unfit mother!"

"Ms. Dell, stop yelling. What you did to your daughter is by law, child abuse. The state has taken away your parental rights." Miranda told her calmly, then she leaned in closer, "And don't even to begin to act like you care about her because I know for a fact you do not, we have proof. This is what you've always wanted right? You got the money, you don't have any responsibilities any more, you're free to do whatever you want. A dream come true."

At that moment I almost began to cry, my dream had came true when I married Stacy and she got pregnant. Now I realize she didn't want any of that. I thought I loved Stacy when I didn't even know what love was. I do now. Besides my daughter, the only people I truly love are across the country.

"Sign the papers, Stacy. Then you can leave, and never have to see Edward or Isabel again." Miranda told her coolly, and for some reason I felt extremely happy for that possibility. Stacy didn't say anything, she just signed the papers and walked out the door, but then she said, "Goodbye Edward, thanks for the ride." Then she laughed and left.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Miranda whispered after a minute.

"Don't be. This is for the best. And by the way, thank you." I said with a half smile.

"Oh Edward there's no need to thank me, you and your daughter are like family to Robert and myself. So what are you going to do now?" She said as she gave me a hug.

"I'm going to California." I answered happily thinking of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, my parents and last but not least Bella.

**Next chapter is California. And we get more of Izzy. Lol. I think the next chapter will be Edward's point of view until he sees Bella then I'll probably switch btw. This chapter's shorter and didn't talk much about Bella but I wanted to end it here, next chapter will be longer. Remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Here's the next chapter. Still Edward's point of view. Make sure you review por favor (; Gracias.**

It's now or never I told myself as I tried to pick up the phone to call my sister. I had already talked to my mom and she told its time, she's the only one I actually talk to and who knows everything. I could never bring myself to tell everyone else what happened, they never liked Stacy and it wasn't that I thought they'd say "I told you so" or anything, I just didn't want them to be disappointed in me.

Okay here we go, *ring ring* I took a deep breath, you can do this Edward, *ring ring* "Hello?" I heard my sister's musical voice on the other line.

"Alice?" Was all I could get out, I hadn't spoken to her in years.

"Edward? Edward, is that you?" She cried into the speaker.

"Yeah it's me. I um called to tell you that um I'm coming home." I stuttered.

"You're coming to California?! Why?" She asked, sounding completely shocked.

"Yeah, I'm starting over." I said while a smile grew on my face at the idea.

"Edward, stop being vague and tell me what your talking about."

"My daughter and I are coming to California to start over." I tried to explain without going into detail.

"Whoa Whoa hold up, your daughter? Where's Stacy? What happened?" She fired off a bunch of questions.

I sighed and then told her the entire story. By the end Alice was in tears and so was I.

"Thanks a lot, you made me cry." I laughed into the phone, trying to lighten the mood.

You're not the one wearing non-waterproof mascara, I look like a raccoon." She laughed right back.

Suddenly my curiosity got the better of me. "How's Bella?" I asked softly. Thinking of my best friend brought back so many memories.

"Why do you care?" Ouch, that was harsh.

"Because I care about her." I said.

"If you cared about her, you wouldn't have gone off with that bitch and broke her heart." Alice said then I heard a gasp.

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"Part of me wants to tell you, but I really shouldn't." She said quietly.

"Tell me."

"You left her Edward, you left without saying goodbye, then the next time she did hear from you, it was for an invitation to your wedding that was going to be on her fucking birthday. How do you think that felt? You guys were so close Edward and you fucked it up." Alice said softly but filled with anger.

I dropped the phone, I couldn't believe how much of a stupid, selfish bastard I was to her. I could suddenly feel her pain, it completely over masked the pain I had from her skipping out on my wedding, and not keeping in touch.

"Edward? Edward?" Alice called out from the phone that was sitting on the floor.

"Alice, do you think she'll ever forgive me?" I asked softly, wanting, no needing the answer to be yes.

"Of course she will, she's Bella." She whispered. As I breathed a sigh of relief.

"When are you coming? I want to meet that niece of mine." Alice said, changing the subject.

"Well I basically gave everything to Stacy, so tomorrow Izzy and I will be there." I told her.

"Where are you guys going to stay?"

"Oh well I hadn't thought about it, I don't want to stay here so I guess I'll figure it out when I get there."

"I could ask Bella, she has a big apartment. You guys could stay there until you get a place of your own."

"That sounds like a great idea, little sister." I said, feeling excited for the first time for a long time.

"Okay, I'll ask her today. Well I got to go spread the news. See you tomorrow." She sounded so chipper just like I remember.

"I love you, Alice and I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"Awh Eddie don't make me cry again." I groaned at the old nickname.

"Love you too, big brother. Bye." She laughed.

"Bye." I told her, laughing as I hung up the phone.

I had this sudden urge to call Bella. But I knew I had to let Alice talk to her for me. I just realized how much I miss her at this moment and suddenly Alice's words hit me like a ton of bricks.

Broke her heart?

***FLASHBACK TO 2007***

It was the night before my graduation and Bella and I were hanging out in my room like usual. Just laughing and talking about the future. When I was with her, I didn't have any stress, any problems, I was just free to be myself. We talked about everything and anything, I think we knew each other better than we did ourselves.

"Bells?" I said softly as she was starting to fall asleep on my shoulder.

"I hate that name, don't make me call you Eddie." She said quietly.

I growled and she laughed opening her beautiful brown eyes.

"I need to tell you something." I began.

"Alright what?" She said sitting and leaning away from me.

"I think I love Stacy." I said quietly and I saw all the color drain from her face. Her and Stacy were friends weren't they?

"Lo…lov….love her?" She stuttered.

"Yeah."

"Uh Edward, I don't feel very good. I should just go home. Sorry."

I reached to feel her forehead but before I could she jumped off my bed and ran out the door.

The next thing I knew Alice was running down the stairs and screamed out, "Mom, Dad. I'm going to Bella's, I'll be back tomorrow!" Then the door slammed. Jasper had been over with Rose and I heard them walking down the stairs as well.

"Why aren't you staying with Emmett?" Jasper asked his sister.

"Bella needs me." Was her simple reply. "Bye Esme, Bye Carlisle. I'm going to Bella's too. Jaspers going home. See you guys tomorrow." Rose called.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That night I had been so confused, wondering why Rose and Alice would've gone to Bella's if she was sick. But I had blown that off and thought she'd be at my graduation tomorrow, she wasn't. When I asked Alice where she was she told me she was sick. Everyone kept giving me weird looks and when I left that night with Stacy after mistakenly telling her I loved her, now that I think about it, it felt strange. Like that feeling you get when you do something you shouldn't have.

After that, I didn't see Bella or my family besides the weddings. Stacy didn't want to go to those but I made her. I now realize she's the reason I lost touch with my family, the ones who honestly meant more to me than her.

Alice tried to explained to me right before I left for New York that Stacy had threatened Bella, thinking she was trying to steal me away. She wouldn't even tell me what she said so I had thought she was lying. Stacy was perfect in my eyes, I see now that Alice had been telling the truth. Bella obviously cared about me more than I ever knew and that brought more happiness to my heart than Stacy ever did.

I sat by my sleeping daughter as I tried to figure out how I really felt about Bella. I always knew we had a special connection, and I didn't love her like a sister. I decided to go to sleep and think about it when I saw her tomorrow.

"Goodnight, princess." I whispered in Izzy's ear as I kissed her cheek and laid down next to her.

The next morning I woke up to a little girl jumping up and down on the bed.

"Daddy's sleeping." I grumbled out.

"No, its time to wake up, daddy. A lady called and told me so." She said as she landed with a thump next to me laughing.

"You picked up daddy's phone?" I asked as I sat up sleepily.

She nodded, "The lady said her name was Auntie Alice and that she's your sister. She told me to jump until you woke up."

I laughed and hugged Izzy. "Let's get up so we can move." I told her.

"Is momma coming with us?" She asked scared, I knew she didn't trust Stacy.

"No baby, she's not coming. But you're going to meet a lot of new people who already love you." I explained softly.

"But they don't know me." She giggled.

"No they don't." I touched her tiny nose. "Not yet, but they love you. Now go get dressed."

I got dressed quickly, packed up what little stuff we had since I was going to buy new things in California and we were off to the airport. We ate breakfast at the airport and got on the six hour flight to LAX.

"Daddy, I don't like planes." Izzy complained after two hours of coloring.

"Well how else are we going to get there, sweetie?"

"We could take a spaceship." She exclaimed happily as I laughed at her imagination.

Soon after they served us lunch and Izzy fell asleep on me completely exhausted.

I noticed across the aisle someone about to put away a book that said By: I.M Swan on it. Bella had once told me that if she published she would use that name.

"Excuse me, could I see that book?" I asked the elderly lady.

"Sure. By the way, your daughter's beautiful." She said as she handed me the thick book.

"Thank you, now if you don't mind me asking, what did you think of this book?" I inquired.

"Oh my, that book is delightful. One of the best I ever read. It's a beautifully tragic love story, I've heard that the author based that off her own experiences."

"Thank you, do you mind if I read it?" I asked, becoming eager to read.

"Go ahead." She smiled and began to read another book.

I spent the next three hours of the flight reading Bella's story and it almost broke my heart. I was Anthony. Bella was Elizabeth. Stacy was Cassandra. But the part I didn't understand was there wasn't an ending, it left me guessing.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

"What do you want to know now sonny?" She said with a smirk.

"Why isn't there an ending?"

"Well I heard there's going to be another book at some point. I hope she writes another one. That is definitely not a happy ever after ending." She said.

"Me too." I whispered as I handed her back the book.

It all became clear with that book, Bella loved me. She loved me like Alice loved Jasper and Rose loved Emmett. And I couldn't even believe it. Why would someone as wonderful and amazing as Bella love me?, I was a selfish, mean jerk. Bella always had reminded me of an angel, a beautiful angel who didn't deserve what she got. I realized I was right, she didn't deserve me leaving her, she trusted me, more than anyone else and I broke her.

When the plane landed, Izzy lie sound asleep in my arms. I picked her up softly and got off the plane, praying Bella was here with my family. I was going to make this up to her, if it was the last thing I did.

When I got our luggage and went out to the pickup, there in a pair of worn in blue jeans, a tight green tee shirt and flats was the same Bella, all grown up leaning against Emmett's truck. She was breathtaking, and as I stared at her I realized what I had been missing this entire time. Then I saw Emmett and Alice smiling at me then the next thing I knew, Izzy was in Alice's arms and I was in Emmett's.

"Good to have you back brother." He told me.

Alice came over next and hugged me tightly, "Never do that again. Your daughter's adorable by the way."

I smiled and then Bella came over to me, before I knew what was happening I grabbed her and wrapped my arms around her breathing in the same scent I remembered.

"Bella. I missed you. I'm so sorry." I whispered into her hair.

"We can talk later, since your staying at my place." She said softly as she laughed.

"Promise?" I asked, spitting in my hand.

"Eww Edward, we're so not doing that anymore."

Wiping my hand on my pants I laughed and said, "I was just kidding."

"Alice told me what happened." She whispered as I helped her into the jeep. It was late and everyone was yawning, tomorrow would bring the big reunion.

"We'll talk later, remember?" I didn't want to talk about this now, we had to much to say.

"Okay." She whispered and I felt her tears on my shirt as she leaned into me.

"I missed you too." She said before falling asleep.

I kissed her head and Alice looked about to burst with happiness and Emmett shook his head with a smile.

It felt so right to be holding her and my daughter. And I fell asleep happy for the first time in four years.

**Okay so I know that was kind of long, I hope it was okay, review and lemme know(: next chapter should be up soon. Bella's point of view. **


	4. Chapter 4: Breathe

**(: here's the next chapter. Bella's point of view. Hope ya'll like it. Review.**

As I woke up after a peaceful night's sleep I noticed something odd. My head was on a hard yet comfortable chest, there were strong arms wrapped around my waist and my legs were tangled together with someone else's. I was about to scream at the fact that there was a stranger in my bed when I looked at his face.

It was Edward.

I was completely dumbfounded, I mean I had always dreamed of this which my dreams were never as wonderful as the real thing but how did he get here. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in Emmett's truck…but that didn't explain how Edward got in my bed.

I decided not to get up, I was too comfortable. So I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and dialed Emmett's number.

"Yo." I heard the deep voice say.

"Emmett, may you explain to me why your brothers in my bed?" I whispered, trying not to wake him.

"Oh yeah well you both were asleep by the time we got to your apartment, so me being the great guy that I am carried all you guys up stairs. I put Edward in your bed with you, I didn't think you'd mine. I thought you'd be happy, B." I could practically hear him smirking.

"Em. " I whined. "Don't even go there, we both know it's never going to happen. Edward might be mad."

I heard his booming laughter on the other line, "Mad? No way he'll be mad. If he's mad tell him to call me."

"Emmett Cullen, this is no time to be laughing, when will you…" I was cut off when I felt Edward's arm tighten around my waist and a groan, I think he was waking up.

"B? You still there?"

"Yeah, well I guess I'll just see you later when everyone comes over."

"Okay, aren't you going to thank me for helping…" I groaned and hung up, knowing what was coming.

"Good morning. I'm going to take a wild guess that you were talking to my delightful brother on the phone?" Edward said, his voice husky with sleep.

"Good morning to you too. And yes I was, you know how he is." I said with a laugh, then I realized we were still tangled together.

"Uh Edward? Are you going to let go?" I whispered, not sure if I wanted the answer to be yes or no.

"Do I have too?" He asked with the crooked grin I love.

I looked at the clock, it was still pretty early. No need to get up now. "No." I told him and with that dozed back off.

The next thing I knew the whole entire bed was shaking. Maybe it was an earthquake I thought but then I saw Edward and the cute little girl I met yesterday laughing at the frightened expression on my face.

"That was not funny. I thought there was an earthquake." I said as I sat up.

"No, that was me and my daddy, Ms. Bella." The little girl told me. I still couldn't believe Edward had a daughter.

Edward nodded and said, "I'm going to go make us all breakfast."

"Ms. Bella? How do you know my name but I don't know yours." I asked her as she sat down next to me.

"Auntie Alice told me that was your name. Well she told me it was Bella but I like Ms. Bella better because you remind me of my ballet teacher. She was pretty too, and we called her Ms. Liz. Oh and my name is Isabel but you can call me Izzy." Wow, that little girl could talk. Isabel, hmm…I'll have to ask Edward where he got that name from.

"That's a very pretty name." I told her.

She then began to talk about New York, and her dad but never Stacy and I knew why. I might have only met her yesterday but I love Izzy. She's a very friendly little girl who's quite smart for her young age.

"Breakfast's ready!" Edward called from the kitchen.

"Let's go Ms. Bella, I'm hungry and my daddy makes the best pancakes ever!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and ran into the kitchen.

"I didn't think you could cook." I told Edward as I grabbed a stack of pancakes and began to eat.

"Well, I'm not the same person I was four years ago." He said quietly.

"Ms. Bella, are me and my daddy gonna live here with you?" Izzy asked.

"Do you want to live here?" Edward asked her before I could answer.

"Yes! I love Ms. Bella." She told him.

"Me too, princess." He shot a smile in my direction. "So Ms. Bella, do you think my daughter and I could have the privilege of living with you?"

"Of course." I whispered shocked.

As I began to clean up after getting dressed, Izzy went to explore and Edward started to talk, "You know we could find somewhere else to stay if you want. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, you don't owe me. If anything I owe you."

"Edward, I want you and your daughter to stay here. I love Izzy and she deserves to have someone be there for her besides you."

"I know and I was hoping you would…" He was cut off by the door opening and everyone coming in.

"We are finishing this later." He told me looking into my eyes like he was looking into my soul.

I nodded and he squeezed my hand as he left the room.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she came running into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's got you so excited today?"

"I have a great feeling about today. About your and Edward's future." she told me knowingly.

"Alice." I whined, feeling déjà vu, "You can't know I have any future with Edward."

"Bella." She whined back mockingly. "I can know that, and I do. Everything will work out. Have faith."

"But I…" I began. Not wanting to get my hopes up.

"No buts, now come on. Its time for things to get back to normal." Grabbing my hand, she headed into the other room.

"Hey B. I told you Eddie boy wouldn't be mad that I put him in your bed." Emmett called as soon as we walked in.

"Emmett!" Edward and I scolded embarrassed as everyone else laughed.

Well I knew one thing, today was bound to be interesting.

**Well I was going to make this chapter long enough to fit the talk with Edward and Bella but it would've been way to long so that will be in the next chapter. Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5: Jump Then Fall

**Here's the fifth chapter, finally. Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy. And I haven't been in the mood to write, like for me I have to be in a mood. Thanks so much for all the reviews I got, they were great. Don't forget to review this one(: enjoy. **

**Edward's point of view:**

A took a deep breath when Bella finally shut the door to her apartment. Rosalie told me that she was pregnant and I couldn't be happier about becoming an uncle.

I loved catching up with everyone but I didn't get the chance to talk to Bella alone the entire day. "Let me put Izzy to bed and then we can talk." I told Bella as I walked into "Izzy's room", she was already in her bed, sleeping when I came in. I pulled the covers tighter around her, kissed her head and left the room.

"Everyone must have tired her out, I usually have to bribe her into bed." I explained when I came back a minute later. Bella laughed and then whispered so quietly I barely heard her, "I've missed you." I watched as tears came rolling down her face.

It hurt me to watch her cry, especially over me. I went and pulled her into my arms, wiping her tears away.

"You'll never have to miss me again, Bella."

"Don't promise something you can't keep."

"I can keep this promise though, I'll never forgive myself for leaving in the first place Bella. I thought I loved Stacy, and I was too blinded by that to see what I was leaving behind. But what I didn't know then was that the one I truly loved was in Forks. I realize now made a huge mistake with Stacy, and Isabel is the only good thing that came out of that relationship. I'm here to stay Bella, I won't make the same mistake twice." Then more quietly I whispered, "Can you forgive me? I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh Edward of course I forgive you." I breathed a sigh of relief, Alice was right. Now the most important question. "Is your book based off us?"

"Yes."

"Do you still feel that way about me?"

"That's a stupid question, I'll always feel that way about you. Nothing will ever make me not love you." She then gasped. "I didn't mean to say that--I'm sorry…." I almost wanted to laugh at her rambling but I didn't because I was too shocked at what she said.

I leaned towards her and kissed her, quieting her word vomit. After a second, she began to kiss me back. It was everything I ever dreamed it would be. I broke the kiss after a few minutes, needing to tell her how I felt.

"Bella, I love you too."

She shook her head with a strained chuckle, "You can't love me,"

"What do you mean, I can't love you?"

"Look at me, I'm plain, nothing special Bella. I have nothing to offer you. I don't want you to be with me out of pity because I'm letting you stay here or something like that."

"You don't understand." I pulled my hair in frustration. "I've always loved you Bella, its just taken me this long to realize it. I'm the one that has nothing to offer you, not the other way around."

"You know what's pathetic? That when I was writing my book, I hoped deep down that you would read it and we would live happily ever after."

"Well in a way that did happen," I told her. "If I never read your book, I wouldn't know how you felt about me. Or it would've taken me a lot longer to figure out."

"I wouldn't have let you figure it out, I just would have kept it to myself."

"Well then I would've came clean if you wouldn't." I told her with a smile.

I could tell by the look on her face, she wasn't completely sure I was telling the truth. I would prove my love if it was the last thing I ever did.

"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" I asked.

"At Rosalie's and Emmett's wedding?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you to dance but Stacy told me not too." I confessed, realizing just how blinded I had been.

"Alice wanted me to ask you to prom."

"I was going to call you when I found out about Stacy."

"I almost used your actual name in my book."

"I used to smell my pillow after you left my room."

"I still have your sweatshirt from high school."

"When we were naming Isabel, you were the reason."

Just like in high school, before all the drama and heart ache, here Bella and I were firing off our deepest secrets to each other.

"Part of me doesn't know if this is smart." Bella whispered as I moved my lips to just above hers.

"What about the other part?"

"That part doesn't even care." And with that she leaned forward and brought her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. I used to think nothing would be better then kissing Stacy, boy was I wrong.

You know how you read about kissing in books, how it can like fireworks and your lips tingle, well that's how it is with Bella.

"Please tell me you'll give me one more chance." My voice a quiet whisper into the air.

In a very Bella-like fashion, she just wrapped her arms around me and said, "Let's go to sleep."

I nodded and looked at the clock, hours had flown by and I hadn't even realized.

I came into Bella's room after getting ready for bed and laid down. I then realized how far away I was from Bella, so I moved myself right behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

With a kiss on the top of her head as I heard her breathing even off, I began to think of ways to win Bella over to me….forever.

**So whatcha think? Hope I didn't disappoint. Review please and let me know.**

**with love, **

**me (:**

**P.S. ONLY 14 MORE DAYS TILL NEW MOON! WOOHOO!**


End file.
